Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus, a method of controlling the same, and a non-transitory computer-readable storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-205616 recites, in a printing apparatus, performing capping as a maintenance operation for a printhead in advance, before an image scanning operation. By the technique of Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-205616, a maintenance operation of the printhead automatically activating in the middle of an image scanning operation is suppressed, and a disorder in a scanned image due to vibration in accordance with the maintenance operation is prevented.
In addition, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-248780 recites, in a printing apparatus, temporary capping of a printhead is performed in a case where a wait period during which a printing operation is not performed exceeds a first predetermined period. Subsequently, when a second predetermined period is exceeded, the capping is performed again after performing a printhead wiping operation. By the technique of Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-248780, the frequency of a maintenance operation of the printhead is reduced, the life span of the printhead and the maintenance operation mechanism is lengthened, and the period from when a printing image is input into the printing apparatus to when a printing operation is started is shortened.
However, when attempting to achieve both the reduction of the frequency of the maintenance operation of the printhead in accordance with Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-248780 and the suppression of automatic activation of the maintenance operation of the printhead during an image scanning operation in accordance with Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-205616, a new problem arises. Specifically, to cause both execution and suppression of periodic maintenance operations to be performed, it is necessary to control the maintenance operation based on the timing at which the maintenance operation is executed and the details of a maintenance operation that is already being performed, considering the influence on the image scanning operation.